


Okkei

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2020 [15]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Lew
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Cos'ha che non va il sedere di Seb che è diventato un meme su internet? Lewis cercherà di spiegarglielo in modo delicato per non offenderlo e alla fine troverà un modo eccellente.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745437
Kudos: 9





	Okkei

**Author's Note:**

> siamo ancora nel weekend dove Nico ha parlato a distanza a Lewis, in quei giorni girava una foto del sedere di Seb che è diventato un meme e che tutti prendevano in giro, oltre a questo Seb continuava a girare col monopattino nonostante lui sia sempre stato fanatico della bici anche nel paddock. Ovviamente il monopattino è suo e non di Lewis anche perché lo si vede col suo nome scritto sopra, ma mi sono immaginata questo brevissimo siparietto dal pov di Lewis. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst

# OKKEI

#  [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb1016.jpg)

Alzo la testa e non faccio in tempo a tirarla indietro che mi ritrovo il culo di Seb in faccia, così istintivamente ci metto le mani sopra per non soffocare e lo spingo, ma lui resta comunque in piedi davanti a me che son seduto, la faccia a tu per tu con le sue chiappe vestite di rosso.   
\- Seb? - Chiamo perplesso.  
\- Che ha che non va? -   
Cerco di guardargli la faccia sporgendomi di lato, lui mi fissa da sopra.   
\- Ma cosa? -   
\- Il mio culo! - Mi aggrotto e gli guardo il culo che comunque conosco molto bene, glielo carezzo, glielo tocco meglio e mi stringo nelle spalle. Non ha la forma più bella mai vista da un culo, ma nemmeno la peggiore.   
\- Beh, il mio è più bello, ma è perché faccio palestra... tu comunque corri e vai in bici perciò è sufficientemente ok... - Seb sposta il culo dalla mia faccia e mi guarda con gli occhi sgranati, incredulo.   
\- È OKKEI? - Fa shoccato. Io non capisco che problema ci sia, mi stringo ancora nelle spalle cercando innocenza, ma non penso di convincerlo.   
\- Sì... okkei è positivo, che c’è? - Seb si aggrotta e si abbassa del tutto la tuta rimanendo in boxer e torna a sporgersi e mostrarmelo.   
\- Guarda bene... solo okkei? - Sospiro e alzo gli occhi al cielo.   
\- Chi ha criticato il tuo culo? E poi pensavo non fossi tipo da fregarti di queste cose... -   
\- Non lo sono infatti, ma gira un foto che non capisco con il mio culo in primo piano e tutti ridono. Che diavolo ha che non va? - So di cosa parla, ma non ci ho fatto molto caso. Tanto il suo culo è mio ed io vedo decisamente la sua versione migliore.   
Cerco di spingerlo via ma lui insiste.   
\- Andiamo, perché ci ridono su? Non credo che sia così brutto. Non sarà il più bello, ma perché ridono? -   
Sospiro tirando fuori una pazienza infinita che non pensavo di avere, così gli faccio una foto, poi lo sposto, mi alzo, lo faccio sedere al mio posto e mi metto al suo, mi giro di schiena, mi abbasso la tuta della Mercedes e sporgo leggermente il mio tirando quel che basta i muscoli, contemporaneamente gli mostro la foto del suo culo oltre la mia spalla.   
Seb guarda, non dice nulla per un po’, poi fa solo un laconico:   
\- Oh. - comprensivo. - È okkei. - Ribadisce quanto detto.   
\- Già, è okkei. - Ripeto io con la consapevolezza da parte di entrambi di cosa significa ‘okkei’.  
\- Bello ma non bellissimo. Insomma, ce ne sono di migliori. -   
Sembra deluso, non immaginavo gli importasse, sto per ricompormi quando lui mi acchiappa per i fianchi e mi costringe a stargli davanti, così ridacchio e lo lascio fare. Sapevo che finiva così.   
Seb abbassa i miei mini boxer aderenti che a stento coprono il mio pene, le sue dita scendono sulle mie natiche tonde e sode, stringono e pizzicano, sembra che impasti il pane, poi dal gioco passa alle carezze vere e proprie, seducenti e languide, un sorrisino si dipinge sulla mia faccia mentre mi pregusto il resto.   
Le dita aprono e scoprono la mia fessura, nel mezzo scivola con la lingua che leggero parte dall’alto ed arriva fin sotto, si ferma nel mezzo del piacere ed inizia a stuzzicarlo e bagnarlo, arriva ben presto un dito ad infilarsi, lo tira fuori, ci mette la lingua, torna con due dita, mi allarga, lecca ancora e si perde letteralmente finché non ha spazio per andare in profondità e girare provocandomi sospiri e brividi che risalgono tutta la schiena inarcata, gli sto dando il miglior accesso di me mentre appoggio ad una sedia davanti per stare più comodo, una gamba alzata e piegata di lato e la sua lingua che mi lecca e gioca dentro di me insieme alle sue dita. Mi fa impazzire da matti.  
Seb potrebbe stare ore a giocare col mio sedere, di solito ci si perde. Con questo o col mio pene, sono le due cose che adora di me. Spero che gli piaccia anche il mio viso, il mio corpo meraviglioso e insomma, tutto. Però so che il mio culo ed il mio cazzo sono una sorta di stazione spaziale di pace e benessere, un anti stress.   
Non sente il bisogno di penetrarmi, lui sta solo lì a fare questo con me, non accenna nemmeno a toccarmi davanti. Sta lì immerso col viso nel mio fondoschiena. Ed io sospiro e mi rilasso scacciando alla grande il ricordo di Nico di ieri e so già che sarà una gara meravigliosa, oggi. Almeno per me. 

  
Lo guardo impugnare di nuovo il mio monopattino e inarco un sopracciglio.   
\- Pensi di restituirmelo? - Dico scocciato. Lui ride divertito.   
\- Penso proprio di no! - Mi aggrotto inseguendolo e lo fermo dall’uscire dal mio camerino mettendo un piede dietro al suo, nella pedana. Gli acchiappo la vita e mi sporgo sulla sua spalla alla ricerca del suo viso. Lui lo gira, le labbra quasi unite, gli occhi a tu per tu, ridenti e rilassati:   
\- Ed io come mi sposto? -   
\- Usa la mia bici! -   
\- Quel catorcio non lo voglio! - Seb spalanca la bocca fingendosi offeso ed io gliela tappo con la mia, spalancata come la sua e gioco infilandoci la lingua. Lui ride soffocando mentre la intreccia a me.   
\- E direi che sei d’accordo con me visto che non mi restituisci più il mio monopattino! - Aggiungo separandomi dalla sua bocca.   
\- Se vuoi ti do un passaggio. - Fa lui provocatorio e malizioso, io mi accendo come un fiammifero.   
\- Oh, sai che io ci verrei in giro dietro di te abbracciato! - Lui si lecca le labbra, se le morde, mi bacia e con un colpo di culo mi fa scendere.   
\- Ci vediamo in pista! - E con questo se ne va.   
Ma tu guarda sto stronzo. Ma sarà mica normale! 


End file.
